


We All Fall Down

by orphan_account



Series: Empty Revenge and Cold Silence [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Murder, craziness, oh shit why did i just write this, sober!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee had gone eight days without his slime. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t see straight, he was going manic, his actions quick and jerky. He let out a shuddering laugh, quiet and hoarse but frightening. Some little piece of him was saying this was wrong, it was all wrong, he needed to find somewhere to be alone. But there was nowhere to be alone. He laughed again, louder, scratchy and high pitched and unnerving. He stood up, flexing his knuckles and reaching out lazily for his clubs with one long, muscled arm. He began to quietly hum to himself, a soft tune which, in other circumstances would have been rather ridiculous, but now seemed menacing.</p><p>"Ring around the rosie..." He sounded drunk, his deep voice higher than it should have been, slow and quiet.</p><p>Then, swinging his clubs, he opened the door of his hive, slammed it shut, and headed off into the darkness, humming and laughing, his eyes unfocused and his mind not there at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

He awoke some time later, face down in the dirt, the metallic smell of blood in the air and sore scratches on his face. He looked around, wiping the dirt from his face. The first person he saw was Karkat, asleep. He crawled over to him. He tried to wake him but nothing would. Upon closer inspection, with a stab of horror, he saw a bit of dried blood at the corners of his lips, and when he looked, a hole in his torso, and a stomach sticky with candy red blood.

Why was this happening? Gamzee didn’t remember anything. All he knew was that Karkat was dead, and there was some motherfucker out there who’d done it. He was furious. He could feel anger rising in his throat, a heat spreading through him. But he swallowed it down. He looked around some more. Everyone, all of his friends, every last motherfucking one, was dead. Nepeta, looking frail and broken with her skull cracked, Equius strangled, Sollux sliced neatly in two, Kanaya with holes punctured everywhere in her body, and Tavros, lying on the floor, his head several feet away, a look of horror mixed with revulsion on his dead face. 

Gamzee didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how he was alive. He looked in the mirror, trying to wipe away his tears and the blood stained onto his face from his cuts. And then he realized, with terror, that the blood on his face, well, it wasn’t his. There were red and yellow stains on his shirt, and green and blue had mixed together on his face. His hands were coated with blood, up to his elbows, it was matted in his hair, smeared across his mouth, under his fingernails.

He’d killed them. He didn’t even know it and he’d murdered them. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want this, this was bad. And then he let out a laugh. This wasn’t right. But he was laughing, laughing hard, tears were coming to his eyes, he was in pain. A grin twisted his bloodstained mouth, revealing long fangs. He put his face up to the sky, feeling the cool wind blowing, looking up at the moon, so very far away.

And Gamzee let out a cold, high pitched laugh and picked up the knife covered in jade green blood, still chuckling, humming to himself. With a last gasp of breath, a bark of unnaturally awful laughter, and a twisted grin, he stabbed the knife into his chest, watching his indigo blood pour onto the dirt. "We all fall... down." With a tumble, he hit the ground, laughing, laughing till everything went black.


End file.
